Goodbye
by AchievementHuntress
Summary: Gavin's been pretty quiet since the wedding, and Michael's determined to find out why so he can get his "boi" back to normal.


"Goodbye"

AchievementHuntress

Gavin's been pretty quiet since the wedding, and Michael's determined to find out why so he can have his "boi" back to normal.

Note: So, this is just a teeny tiny bit sad. It's really kind of focused on unrequited love and such, though the fluffiness is good. Fluff is good.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gavin had been a little quieter lately. Only a few people noticed, though, and no one had called the Brit out on it.

It had been a few weeks since Michael and Lindsay had married, and Gavin had to watch the person he had fallen in love with get married to someone else.

Gavin had a close-up experience and could see the immense love in Michael's eyes the entire time, but it broke his heart, because those eyes were focused on the beautiful Linsday Tuggey- soon to be Lindsay Jones.

Gavin had plastered on a smile through the entire ceremony and laughed half-heartedly while everyone there had a merry time.

Sure, he was happy for Lindsay and proud to see her getting married, he just wished that she wasn't promising the rest of her life to Michael. His "Mi-Coo." And Gavin couldn't help the dreams where he was standing in Lindsay's place, walking in toward Michael, giving vows to the lovely twit, and kissing him in a promise of eternal love.

Gavin's heart shattered that day, but he was still consumed by his love for Michael Jones. And he didn't want to slip up and say anything crass.

So, Gavin was quiet. In the office, during Let's Plays and other videos, and especially around the newlywed couple.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Michael started to notice after a week. He would glance over at Gavin to see Gavin biting his lip in deep thought during Let's Play episode recordings. He would try to make small talk with the sandy-haired man during recording, offering him tools and help in Minecraft, and expecting a cheery, "Mi-Coo! My boi!" but only getting and soft, "Oh, thanks, Mi-Coo," instead.

Michael made several attempts at conversation. He would direct his attention to Gavin as much as he could in videos and would joke with him in the office. Gavin's replies were always half-hearted. Once, Michael even invited Gavin over for swimming, to which Gavin quickly declined, feigning plans with someone else.

Michael decided to try to figure out what was wrong- he wanted his Brit back to his peppy and dim-witted self.

One day, after recording a video, Michael looked around the office. Gavin had been the first to leave (hurriedly, might Michael add), Geoff and Jack had left next, talking about an upcoming Halo: Fails of the Weak, and Ryan had left to grab a drink before editing a video.

Ray was stationed at his desk, scrolling through twitter on his computer.

Michael stood and moved to Ray's desk, standing next to the smaller boy until he noticed Michael. "Can I help you?" Ray asked with a laugh.

"Have you noticed Gavin?" Michael asked quickly, flopping back into a chair and rolling it towards Ray.

Ray cocked an eyebrow. "Noticed? Noticed what in particular?"

Michael sighed and sank depper into the chair. "He's been really quiet. I'm not sure when it started, I was so busy and distracted by the wedding..."

Ray looked back at his screen, but didn't take in any of the tweets. He scrolled mindlessly. "Yeah. I noticed."

"Well, do you know what's up with him?"

Ray glanced at Michael and shrugged. "Yeah."

Michael waited for Ray to continue, but he only looked at Michael silently.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" Michael prompted.

Ray looked back to the screen and shrugged.

"Please, Ray? I want to help him."

"Oh, trust me. There's not a lot you can do to help, unless you're planning on divorcing Lindsay," Ray clicked a link on his screen.

"What?" Michael asked, his forehead scrunching in the center with confusion.

Ray sigh in a dramtically exasperrated manner. "He loves you, you doofus."

"What?" Michael repeated.

Ray rolled his eyes and mocked Micahel in a very Ray-like way.

"Gavin's liked you for a long time. Since you guys met, really. He's always just kept quiet. I noticed how he was acting at your wedding, and how shit-faced he was getting. I asked him about it and he started crying and told me everything. Then, he almost threw up on my shoes." Ray shrugged, trying to avoid eye contact with Michael.

Instead of replying, Michael stood and left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gavin was at home, watching a new show on Netflix and eating ice cream. Geoff had come in once to tell him that him and Griffon were going to see a movie, and that Millie was staying at a friend's house.

Gavin only murmured a small agreement and laughed a little when Geoff shook his head and said, "You are such a teenage girl, Gav."

Gavin heard Geoff rounding Griffon and Millie up and paid attention to the show. He ignored the ruckus in the living room until he heard Geoff say, "Michael? What are you doing here?"

He listened and heard Michael reply, "I need to talk to Gavin."

"He's in his room, but we're leaving. We're already a little late and we still have to drop Millie off. Seeya."

Gavin shut the laptop quickly as he heard the front door shut. He slid under his covers and shut his eyes just as Michael opened the bedroom door.

"Gavin?" Michael asked softly. "Gavin, I know youre awake."

Gavin bit the inside of his cheek and remained motionless.

"Gavin, seriously, I'm not a complete idiot." Gavin could just imagine Michael, standing near the door with his arms crossed in impatience.

Finally, Gavin just opened his eyes and looked towards the door. His eyes met Michael's.

"What gave it away?" Gaving sighed.

"I know that you can't sleep with any lights on." Michael moved closer. Then, he grabbed an object at Gavin's feet. "Plus, there's a half gallon tub of ice cream on your bed."

"Oh." Gavin avoided the look that Michael gave him. "What did you need?"

"C'mere, Gav." Michael ordered, making Gavin stand and shuffle closer to him, until he pulled Gavin into a huge bear-hug. "I'm sorry, Gavin."

"For what?!" Gavin asked after relaxing into the hug.

"For not realizing. For not reciprocating properly. For not being the one for you. Honestly, Gav, you deserve so much better."

Gavin's breath stopped in his throat. "You know?"

"Yeah."

"How?" Gavin asked.

"A little Puerto Rican told me."

"God damn it, Ray." Gavin mumbled to himself. He stopped when he felt a hand under his chin, moving his face. Moving his face closer to something. _Moving his face closer to Michael's face._

Gavin didn't have much time to think before his lips met Michael's. It was a short kiss; it was sweet and soft and perfect.

Michael pulled away and put his forehead on Gavin's. "Don't get me wrong, Gav. I love Lindsay. To the moon and back. I can't be with you, so that was... that was a goodbye kiss of sorts."

Gavin just nodded.

"Thank you for everything so far, Gavin. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for making me laugh on the shittiest days and for being my best friend. Thank you for putting up with all of my shit and for caring about me anyways. And even if we can't be together romantically, you can bet your ass that we're going to be together for the rest of our lives. I'm going to be with you every step of the way, because you're my boi, Gavin."

Gavin didn't even realize that he was crying until Michael wiped a few tears away. They weren't tears of sadness, though. Yeah, Gavin was upset that it would never happen, but he was much more relieved that Michael had promised to be part of his life. Gavin loved Michael, and if he couldn't be with him, then he sure as hell was going to be the best friend Michael could ask for.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, Gavin was just a little bit louder and obnoxious, Michael was unbelievably cheery, and the rest of the crew heard enough "my boi" phrases to last them a year.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Note: So, this is just kind of a warm-up of sorts. I wrote this in a short period of time, and I'm sure there's plenty of mistakes, but I hope to improve on that as I add stories. Criticism is ALWAYS appreciated!


End file.
